


stone walls

by obscurityofphylum



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Angst, Healing, Kinda Fluffy, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:00:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23582749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/obscurityofphylum/pseuds/obscurityofphylum
Summary: klaus has one more thing to do before he can move on.
Kudos: 12





	stone walls

"are you sure you want to do this?" five asked, his eyes never leaving his brother, who was trying his best to stay calm. 

"yes. i need to do this, it's important." klaus answered back quickly, looking at dave for confirmation. dave nodded, his hand on top of klaus's. 

"okay. hold on. both of you." five said, holding both of their hands. blue light swarmed the atmosphere, buzzing like electricity. the warmth of the house faded into a cold winter chill, and the sitting room dissolved into a harsh, stone prison.

the date was december 18, 1997. klaus was trying his best not to panic, gripping his surroundings. 

the mausoleum looked so familiar. cold, grime covered stone walls, dead leaves and dust. 

"w-who are you?" a tiny voice asked, and klaus's attention snapped to the corner. 

it was himself.

8 years old, with brown curly hair caked in dust, shivering in a school uniform. his eyes were wild and fearful as his glance raced from klaus to dave, who had a hand on older klaus's shoulder, and five who stood back.

he looked innocent. his fingernails were bloody from trying to pry open the doors, and a forest of healing bruises stood out along his forehead. 

"please don't hurt me," the child begged, covering his head with his hands defensively. "please, you're already dead, i can't help you..." he choked back a sob.

klaus dropped to his knees, engulfing the child in a hug. 

"i'm not going to hurt you." he said softly, his tone surprisingly gently compared to his thoughts, which harbored nothing but resurfaced resentment for his father. younger klaus flinched at first and then threw himself into the embrace, desperate for affection. 

"who are you?" the boy asked, pulling away and wiping tears from his red cheeks. 

"i'm you. you might not understand it now, but i'm you from the future." klaus said, his voice shaky. 

the child nodded. he seemed to think for a second before speaking again.

"d-do they ever get better? the ghosts?" he asked, his voice empty of hope.

"yeah, buddy, they do. you'll learn how to deal with them. they won't ever go away, but they're gonna make you stronger." klaus nodded, picking his words carefully. 

"o-okay." the boy mumbled. 

"it's going to be okay. you don't have to be scared, it's gonna all be okay." klaus promised, in between tears. his voice was weak now, as he looked at his past self. he looked so broken, so scared. 

the doors opened with a screech of protest, revealing their father, stone faced. he wasn't able to see them, and his scornful gaze locked on young klaus, unwavering. 

klaus, on shaky, bruised legs, stumbled towards the door. he looked back at the others, who smiled. 

dave rested his hand on older klaus's shoulder, who looked back at him with teary eyes. dave smoked encouragingly. 

"one more thing." older klaus said, wiping away a tear. younger klaus turned and waited, even though his father had a grip on his skinny arm. 

"spend more time with ben."


End file.
